My Mom's the Bomb!
by Zanecole421
Summary: During a fight in the forest with a tree monster, Dipper meets Wendy's mother for the first time. Thinking that she doesn't quite fit the image of the rest of the Corduroy's Dipper asks Wendy about her. She tells him the story of how her parents met and her childhood.


**A/N: A friend requested a story on Wendy's parents and how they met. This is what we've come up with together.**

 **Disclaimer:** **Neither of us are making any money from this. 'Gravity Falls' belongs to Alex Hirsch and his team. The design of Wendy's mother belongs to my friend.**

* * *

"Dipper get down!" Wendy yelled as the huge tree-like monster made a massive swipe in Dipper's direction.

Dipper ducked without question, his trust in her absolute. For once Dipper was glad for his short height. If he were any taller he would have been swept off his feet.

The monster's arm continued on its course causing it to overbalance with the force of its swing. The monster crashed down onto the forest floor with a loud boom. The ground quaked at the impact and Wendy almost fell. Dirt, dust and leaves whooshed upwards creating a distortion in her vision.

She didn't see the monster roll on its side in her direction until it was almost too late. With a yelp of surprise, she jumped back out of the monsters range. Quickly regaining her footing on the forests uneven surface; she launched in on the offence.

Raising her axe high above her head, she charged the monster. She brought her axe down hard on its bark covered arm. The cut created was deep and the monster roared in pain. The trees shook at the sound and birds flew from the branches squawking. Greenish goo leaked from the open wound and it made Wendy feel slightly queasy. The smell of it was putrid and hung in the air.

She didn't have much time to think about it though. In nearly the same instant she yanked her axe back the wound started to close, moss grew over the gap and filled the space left behind. Though in sealing the wound, the smell lingered and Wendy gagged. _That's just great_. She thought sarcastically. _It can heal itself. There's no way we can do this on our own._

Wendy cast a quick gaze around the area they were fighting in. She saw Dipper standing with Mabel who was holding her grapping hook like a lifeline. Dipper's face was filled with panic as he stared at the monster and he was obviously trying to think of a plan. She couldn't see where Soos had gone but she hoped that he was alright.

 _We need reinforcements. Luckily, I know just who to call._ Wendy's free hand quickly went to her back pocket and she prayed that her phone was still there. When her hand closed around the device she breathed a quick sigh of relief.

Moving swiftly around the beast she got into yelling distance of the twins.

"Guys!" Dipper heard her and looked at her prompting her to continue. "Cover for me a sec! We're gonna need to call in some help." Dipper nodded confirming that he heard her. He grabbed Mabel and dragged her along with him while goading the monster into chasing them.

The monster roared threateningly and gave chase after the two brunettes. It's long tree trunk legs left the twins at a disadvantage but they were fast. The creature destroyed everything in its path. Trees, rocks and the running river were nothing to it.

Wendy stopped moving and quickly unlocked her phone. She opened her contacts and scrolled down to 'M'. She tapped the contact titled 'Mum' and brought it to her ear. She drummed her foot impatiently as she waited for it to connect. Thankfully a couple seconds later her mother answered.

"Wendy! What's up?" Her mum answered. Wendy could hear the grin on her face.

"No time for pleasantries mum. You see and hear the destruction in the forest right?" Wendy asked quickly as she chased after the twins and the monster. She needed to stay with them but at a safe distance so she could finish the phone call with her mother.

"Sure, if whatever's going on messes up my plans for work, I'm not going to be happy." Of course, her mum would worry about her demolition plans.

"That doesn't matter right now! Just get dad and the boys and head there. I need your help! Bring the big axes and your cannon!"

"Alright. No problem, see you in a bit." She was used to it but sometimes her mother's nonchalance surprised her. Not much seemed to phase her mother and apparently today was no exception.

"Thanks mum, bye!" Wendy hung up and stuffed her phone back in her pocket.

Looking back up she noticed the twins had stopped running and were goading the monster to attack for them to leap apart out of the way at the last second. It left the monster confused on who to attack next and Wendy knew she had to take this opportunity. She was currently at the monster's back and it was distracted by Mabel who had used her grappling hook to get up in a tree and taunt the monster from there. Wendy took a deep breath and gripped her axe firmly mentally preparing herself for the fight that was to come.

"That's enough Dipper!" She yelled towards her left, that was where Dipper last was and she hoped that he had heard her. "Reinforcements are on their way. We need to keep this beast distracted until they arrive!"

The monster stopped attacking Mabel as it heard Wendy's voice. _Shit_. The beast turned slowly and made to move in Wendy's direction. Dipper and Mabel came back into view swinging from a tree using Mabel's grabbling hook. Wendy smiled at their determined faces. She knew they'd always have her back. They faced down Weirdmageddon together after all. The bond they shared was deep and would not be easily broken.

She gave a battle cry and charged the beast once more. This time she hacked at its feet as it tried to swat at the young teenagers swinging through the air. She was hoping to trip it or just stop it from moving. It howled in rage and swiped at her as it felt her axe cuts. She rolled out of the way of its clawed hand and she was on her feet, attacking again after a moments pause.

She chopped at it's feet again, noticing that the previous wounds had already closed up. The rancid smell of the green goo surrounded her and made her feel slightly light-headed. Wendy gritted her teeth. She just had to keep it occupied until her family arrived. The beast roared again and Wendy got a clear view of it's vicious splinter-like teeth. Wendy gulped at the sight and made a mental note to avoid them.

Dipper dropped down next to her and she heard Mabel swing back into the tree tops, no doubt preparing for another aerial attack. Dipper was holding onto Journal 3 tightly as he once again stared at the monster.

"I've been through the whole journal. There's no monster like this in there. I don't know what to do Wendy!" Dipper yelled over the monster's roaring.

"It's basically a tree Dipper." Wendy replied matter-of-factly. "And what do we do to trees?" Dipper opened his mouth to answer her rhetorical question but she didn't give him the chance. She hoisted her axe again and charged forward. "We cut 'em down!"

With renewed vengeance, Wendy slashed and cut every part of the tree monster within her reach leaving behind deep gashes that squirted a lot of green goo. Wendy assumed the goo was it's blood. It better not stain her jeans, they were new dammit.

Seeing Wendy attack with such vigour, Dipper charged as well. He knew he wouldn't be able to damage it much but he would do the best he could. Mabel dropped down from where she was hiding in the trees and fired her grappling hook at the monsters glowing green eyes.

With all of them attacking at once, the monster didn't know who to target first and it ended up flailing in confusion. It fell backwards with a big crash, taking some surrounding trees down with it. Wendy felt relieved until it got back up. Why wouldn't this monster die?

"In comin'!" A similar voice yelled out. Wendy stopped in her attack and looked to where the voice had come from. She gave a wide smile at what she saw.

"Dipper! Mabel! Clear the area!" She yelled. "Back up's arrived."

She ran back to a safe distance and plugged her ears.

A bang rang out through the forest and she followed the projectile as it flew.

Summersaulting in mid air a woman with long blonde hair flowing free like a cape, wearing a dark green long-sleeved dress, took a fat, round lit cigar that hung in her mouth and brought it to the fuse line of the dynamite she was holding. After it lit, she threw it hard at the monsters middle. The monster gave a grunt of confusion and then a howl as the woman landed on its shoulder and kicked it in the face.

The short woman gave a smirk of satisfaction and jumped up into the trees. She disappeared as quickly as she came with only a cry of "Fire in the hole!" to reaffirm her presence.

After a couple seconds of silence, the dynamite exploded and the monsters middle was blown into pieces of varying size.

After it stopped raining bark, moss and green goo; Wendy moved in. She cut the first piece of the monster she could find in half and then stomped on it for good measure. Battle cries surrounded her but she couldn't look for her family. She had to stay on task and focus on destroying the monster so thoroughly that it wouldn't be able to reform.

She moved through the remains of the monster, making her way to where the biggest part lay howling. She slashed left and right and the sound of splintering wood was music to her ears. She also heard the occasional explosion, though these were much smaller than the initial one. She knew whose handy-work that was and a confident smile graced her features once more. With a demolition expert and a family of lumberjacks on their side there was no way they wouldn't be able to win.

Once she carved a path to the centre of the carnage; Wendy stopped to regain some of her breath. She lent on her axe handle, her chest heaving. This had been a hard battle but they would win.

She suddenly felt a presence next to her and she gave a sideways glance. She smiled widely as she looked upon their face. The woman who blew up the monster stood next to her.

The woman's dress had a few rips in it and her face was streaked with dust and dirt as well as a stain of goo-ish monster blood but other than that she looked okay. Wendy was sure that she didn't look any better – probably worse. Aqua eyes met green and they shared the same determined look. Together without saying a word they both rushed forward, axes held high and delivered the killing blow into the monsters heart.

Green goo gushed from the wound and splattered them both. The beast roared one final time, then became limp and silent. Both females were breathing hard and sweat dripped down their brows but they were otherwise okay.

The blonde female reached into her pocket and pulled out another fat cigar, she popped it in her mouth and lit it with a match that she also brought from her pocket. She turned to Wendy and threw an arm around her shoulders pulling her close to her side. "Now," She drawled in a light southern accent, smiling so wide it looked like her cigar was about to fall from her mouth. "wasn't that there the best mother-daughter activity?"

Wendy chuckled lightly. "It sure was, now let's regroup with dad and the boys." Wendy's mother nodded and they turned from the beast and ambled over to where the rest of Wendy's family was chatting with Dipper and Mabel.

"That sure were a bit of a beast. Good job ya called us when ya did Wendy." Her mother stated as they joined the group.

"I know right." Wendy laughed. "At least we've got a good supply of wood for this winter." The group laughed cheerfully at her comment, glad that the hard fight was over. Her dad slapped her eldest brother Marcus on the back hard in his excitement but Marcus held his stance without even a wobble and just continued his conversation with Kevin ad Gus, her younger brothers.

"We should head back to the Shack Wendy, Grunkle Stan will be mad if he sees that all of us are gone." Dipper said some-what quietly. Wendy guessed it was because her whole family was present, they could be an intimidating bunch if you weren't used to them.

"Ahh, damn. You've got a point there Dipper. We're actually supposed to be working." Wendy let go of her mother and moved towards the twins. "I'll see you guys at home later, I'll fill you in then." She waved over her shoulder as the trio walked away.

As they walked they went back over the battle that just happened, maybe slightly exaggerating what had occurred. They reached the Mystery Shack in record time and found Stan exactly where they left him – asleep in front of the TV. All three of them shook their heads in disbelief. That monster had made a hell of a racket, destroyed half the forest and he _slept_ through it?!

 _Ah, well_. Wendy thought as she sat herself behind the gift shop counter once again. _At least Gravity Falls is never boring_. She settled in for another few hours of not doing much – it wasn't really tourist season yet but Stan insisted that they open the shop – when Dipper came up to the counter with his question face on.

* * *

"What's up dude? Crazy battle right?" She opened cheerfully.

"Yeah," Dipper agreed slowly. "So, uh," Wendy could see that he was itching to ask her something but wasn't sure how to word it.

"Spit it out Dipper." She smiled, trying to put him at ease. It seemed to have the desired affect as the tension in his shoulders drained away and he seemed a lot calmer.

"Sorry, I'm still kind of in awe. Your mother shot herself out of a cannon." Dipper's face filled with wonder as he spoke and Wendy knew he was envisioning her mother flying through the air.

"Heh, yeah I know. She's awesome right?" Wendy lent back in her chair and she crossed her arms as she visualised the image as well.

"Yeah, definitely. She's not what I imagined though." Dipper admitted with a shrug.

"Yeah? How so?" Wendy was interested in what Dipper meant. Her mother was as Corduroy as they come.

"Well, she looks very different to the rest of your family for starters."

"Yeah," Wendy nodded in agreement. "we take after our dad in that department. But we have my mum's wildness. How they met is hilarious."

"Well, the shop's quiet now and I doubt Stan's gonna wake up any time soon. So, uh, story time?" Dipper queried. Wendy could see the burning curiosity in his eyes and all of Wendy's other friends knew the story. It was about time Dipper was told too.

"Sure thing. It starts, like, eons ago, in some place – I forgot what it was called – at the lumberjack games…"

* * *

 **A/N: Please let me know what you think. We'll get into the flashbacks in the next chapter. Until then, all my love!**


End file.
